Demigods go to hog warts
by mINd yOuR bUsINeSs DaVId
Summary: After the war with gaia the gods learn of wizards and the seven thalia nico will and calypso go to england to hogwarts (after voldy is dead)
1. Begining

**I own none of the characters I hope you enjoy :)**

**It has been two months since the giant war and all of the seven and nico had stayed at camp year round now .**

**Percys pov:**

_It has been two months and that awful place still haunts me it still haunts annabeth as well we don't like to show it but it broke us we are still sane but broken the nightmares are almost unbearable but we have each other and the others that were there for us throughout _

Annabeth and I were sat at the lake when Leo yelled " Chiron wants us all at the big house now !" And with that he was running of and we followed . When we got to the big house the rest of the seven ,nico,will and calypso my thoughts were _shit we have a quest_ then Chiron spoke " dear demigods you have all been assigned a quest together by the gods themselves Hecates realm of wizards and witches have won a war against a dark wizard and are going back to normal originally their were few wizards and witches now they have bred and their are many the gods want you to go to England to hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and see what they know and what they are like you will be going with Thalia who is on her way tonight Hecate will bless you with knowledge of the witches and wizards and give you their powers you will set of in the morning the gods requested you eleven specifically you will be posing as American exchanges and will be staying at the weasleys home with Harry Potter and hermione granger along with the other weasleys mr weasley will know that you are demigods and that the gods exist and nothing more the new headmistress professor mcgonnagal will know of your demigodness and the gods exist you must not tell the rest unless they figure it out and then swear them to secrecy no other campers should know apart from close close campers now go to dinner as normal and have a good night sleep"

**Thalia's pov **

I had been with the hunters when lady Artemis told me of my quest and I sped of to camp half blood when I got there I saw Percy and Annabeth walking holding hands to the dining pavilion their faces unreadable and I yelled out " oi kelp head" they turned and I ran towards them and hugged them " hey you guys I'm happy to go on this quest with you it may be a chance to go to a school and not get expelled " they laughed when I said that then we walked to where the others were sitting at the Poseidon table as we had all been given permission to sit there by Poseidon himself after the war he always was my favourite uncle do not tell hades that . We sat and talked not once mentioning the quest ahead .

**Piper pov **

I was excited I had a good sleep last night not like a certain two demigods who were not in the best of shape their clothes still hung off them their scars littering their skin they had each other but sometimes both were enveloped into the flashbacks and they needed us last night had been a night where their was a scream a sign of the nightmare that had plagued their minds.

**Hazel pov **

I awoke this morning to a new part of my brain filled with wizarding knowledge as frank and I were sat eating in the dining pavilion with the others at the Poseidon table Percy and Annabeth walked over bags under their eyes and not letting go of one another they sat it was a sign of one of their nightmares while we ate no one mentioned it or the quest.

**Nico pov **

I was sort of excited to go to England but I was confused it has been a while since I have been anywhere with someone. But I was going with Will the love of my life my literal ray of sunshine he keeps me grounded when everything goes to shit I love him and would break if I lost him . I was glad to see Thalia she is always a good friend to me and another to Percy and Annabeth they need us all but mostly Thalia and I we have known them the longest and we were closest to them both and I think of them as my siblings and Thalia does to .

**Annabeths pov **

I was interested in what these wizards were like mostly because I heard they had great architecture and whent to a boarding school that we are also going to attend when I awoke with this new knowledge on our trip scratch and that I didn't awake with it as Percy and I had a nightmare and didn't sleep so it sort of just was there no pain nothing it was quite normal I suddenly was excited to go and go to a school with my seaweed brain and my friends. When we sat down at breakfast everyone gave us a look that was eat or else then Thalia handed us two blue cookies and we walked up the hill with our backpacks and our few demigods possessions

**Leo pov**

I was excited going on a quest with my calypso the love of my life the one and only titaness she lost her immortality but still kept her powers and she was buzzing as we walked up the hill to Thalia's pine

**Will pov**

I was excited I had never been on a quest before and I was getting a one up I was going with my nico my dark prince I was dragging him up the hill but he was smiling

**Calypso pov**

I was going with the demigods on a quest I was happy they had accepted me and cared as we walked up the hill I was glad to Be going with Leo my rock we walked up the hill Chiron behind and stood at the top looking down.

**Jason pov**

I was stood at the top of the hill with the others when there was a bright light and Hecate appeared with eleven trunks filled with our supplies and was holding eleven rectangular boxes and holding eleven empty bags with eleven keys she stepped forward

**Frank pov**

When Hecate stepped forward she came to me and spoke " frank zhang I give you your wand your vault key and trunk " she showed me my trunk it was a deep red with two spears crossed on the side and FRANK ZHANG written on top .she then walked to hazel and said the same and showed her trunk to her it was gold with four jewels on each corner and HAZEL LEVESQUE written like mine next was Jason it was a light blue trunk with wind patterns and a eagle on it also with JASON GRACE on it then piper hers was a pinkish white with doves and PIPER MCLEAN on it then it was Leo flames were patterned on his it was also decorated with a dragon head symbolising festus and LEO VALDEZ on it then it was calypso hers was a pale blue with the sky depicted she seemed to like it it was a reminder her father got what he deserved it had CALYPSO NIGHTSHADE on it as she had chosen the same surname that her sister Zoe had then will got his it was yellow with a sun painted on it with WILL SOLACE on it then nicos it was black with a small dancing skeleton on it then it had NICO DI ANGELO on it then Thalia she had a pale purple decorated with bolts of lightning and on it had a bow and arrow a hint to her being a hunter of Artemis it had THALIA GRACE written on then it was Percy and Annabeth they had two interesting trunks Percys had a bright blue trunk with sea green waves on it that was normal but in the corner there was a owl a grey one with a heart shaped face then there was annabeths it was grey with owls on it and at the edge there was the sea waves sea green like Percys eyes then there was more bright light and Poseidon and Athena appeared and said " we have ended our three thousand year feud for you we care about you and we love you we are proud " then they were gone I was shocked that feud had caused so many wars and they ended it for Percy and Annabeth they must really care then Hecate spoke.

**Piper pov**

I was shocked then Hecate spoke " dear demigods you will be leaving in a minute I will magically transport you there say you're final goodbyes " we said good bye and held onto our wands which were in the boxes and our trunks then Hecate snapped her fingers and there we stood infront of a house that looked like it might fall down and a sign read " the burrow"


	2. Meeting

**Harry pov**

It has been five months since old voldy was gone and Ginny Ron hermione and I were going back to hogwarts in just over a week to have our final year at hogwarts a normal year at last that's why last night at dinner when mr weasley announced we would be hosting eleven American exchange students I was surprised I thought there was only one American wizard school but there apparently was another Mr brunners acadamy of the magicaly gifted it was a selective school for witches and wizards with a difference as they put it they were arriving today when ginny came down stairs and sat next to me I gave her a kiss on the cheek we were back together I was happy we ate breakfast and then sat in the living room waiting for them to arrive about two hours later we heard a knock at the door and mr weasley went to go get it we followed when he opened the door and said hello they walked in at first I saw a blond haired and pale blue eyed guy holding the hand of a girl with choppy brown hair she had kaleidoscope eyes and was beautiful not as beautiful as Ginny but still beautiful then there was a girl with spikey black hair and the same blue eyes as the boy before she had a silver circlet in her hair then a girl with cocoa skin and curly brown hair she had golden eyes then a boy was next to her he was Asian with soft brown eyes and buzz cut black hair then a boy came in he was like a literal ray of sun gold hair and yellow eyes he was holding the hand of a boy who was pale had dark hair in curtains around his face then behind them was a shortish boy with curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and a devious smile he was holding hands with a girl with cinnamon hair and caramel eyes .all of them had scars on them small but still there . Then two figures walked in they had their arms around each other when I saw them I was shocked their clothes were hanging off them scars all over their skin big nasty fresh ones old ones and small ones when I saw their faces it was no better the boy had raven black hair and sea green eyes he had a scar that went snaking around the top of his hair to his chin then loads more around his face there was terror and sadness in his eyes then there was the girl she had naturally curly blonde hair and grey eyes with the same look as the boy next to her. A few scars on her face the boy looked worse but they were worse than any others and I wondered what could of happened to them?

**Percy pov**

When we entered the house a man I reckon used as mr weasley opened the door when we were inside there was a woman with red hair who must have been mrs weasley then there was a girl with red hair holding hands with a boy I reckognised as Harry Potter then there was a boy with red hair who I think is Ron weasley he was holding hands with a girl with bushy brown hair who I think is hermione grangerthey looked at us taking in our appearances and introduced themselves

The man with ginger hair said " hello my name is mr weasley

The woman who I'm guessing is his wife " and I'm mrs weasley "

Then the girl with ginger hair spoke " I'm ginny weasley

The boy with ginger hair " I'm Ron weasley "

The girl with bushy brown hair said " I'm hermione granger " I think her and Annabeth are going to get along somehow

The boy with black hair stepped forward " I'm Harry Potter"

We began introducing ourselves

**Hermione pov**

I was surprised at the appearance of two of them they were covered in scars I wonder what from oh I must read about it so much reading opportunity. They began introducing themselves

The first couple the blonde and the girl with amazing eyes said " Jason Grace and Piper McLean "

The next were the one with curly hair and the boy with a buzz cut the girl spoke " hi I'm hazel levesque and this is frank Zhang " she seemed really nice

Then the spikey haired one spoke " I'm Thalia Grace "

Then the ray of sunshine and the dark cloud spoke " hi I'm will solace and this is my boyfriend nico Di Angelo " the dark one spoke " hi "

Then the one with the smirk spoke " hi I'm Leo mc Shizz- " the girl holding his hand suddenly spoke " LEO ! Stop it I'm calypso nightshade and this is my idiotic boy friend Leo Valdez " she gave him a look

Then I heard a broken voice it was the two at the back the ones covered in scars the girl spoke " hi I'm annabeth chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson " he looked at her and he looked back a sad look . They had been through something that something I didn't know what but it has scarred them physically and mentally I feel bad as though I should realise it .

**Ron pov **

By the time everyone was introduced it was Time for dinner they sat with us and what was odd was that the two that never let go of each other didn't eat then Thalia I think it was waved her hand infront of them and they looked at her she handed them a half blue thing they took a bite and gave it back to her they didn't speak they just sat and went up to bed with us

**Percy pov**

I had been lying awake for a few hours when I heard it a scream I knew all to well I got of my bed still wearing my clothes and ran past everyone accumulating on the stairs I ran into the girls bedroom and saw her my annabeth screaming " Percy don't don't die no no don't no bob help him" I shook her awake and held her we both started crying and then I noticed the figures around the room and one said " what happened to you guys " and I answered with " Wars "


End file.
